Dans un souffle
by Elle Sid
Summary: OS - Deux garçon qui se connaissent à peine. Deux âmes qui se frôlent. Deux secrets qui s'envolent. Deux souffles qui s'entrelacent - Ecrit spécialement pour Vanou fan de NANA


**NANA © Ai Yazawa**

**Ren X Shin**

**Écrit spécialement pour Vanou fan de NANA**

* * *

**Dans un souffle**

***Ren***

-Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là !

-Ce n'est pas grave…

Je parcourrais le studio à la recherche de Yasu, et dans la salle des instru', il y avait Shin. Un violon à la main.

-Tu fais du violon ?

-… Talent caché. Comme toi la basse, seuls tes véritables fans savent que tu étais bassiste dans ton ancien groupe, à ma place quoi…

Oui… C'est vrai… Depuis _Trapnest_, je n'ai pas retouché une seule basse…

Shin finit d'accorder son violon, et je suis toujours à l'encadrement de la porte, main sur la poignée, que dois-je faire ? J'aimerais bien l'entendre…

-Je… Je peux entrer ?

-C'est pas ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

-… Non. J'étais juste à la recherche de Yasu, et je regardais dans cette salle.

-… Écoute-moi si ça te chante…

***Shin***

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi parmi tous ceux dans le studio, il faut que ça soit lui qui ait poussé la porte ?

Il entre alors et referme doucement la porte, il s'assoie en face de moi, à califourchon sur une chaise, tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit lui qui découvre mon secret…

Je commence à jouer, c'est lent, angoissant, dès la première note, il se crispe sur sa chaise… Les notes changent mais restent dans cette angoisse latente, ce rythme lent qui te transporte… Je regrette d'être tout seul avec juste un violon. Cette musique est à jouer à plusieurs, violons, altos, violoncelles, piano…

Mais je continue, et je sens son regard sur moi. Sur mes doigts plaquant les cordes du manche, sur mon archet allant et venant sur mes cordes. Moi je ne le regarde pas.

-C'est beau… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'interrompe lorsque je joue. Il attendra.

Mon corps frissonne comme à chaque fois que je joue ce morceau. Si j'ai commencé le violon, ce n'était que pour cette musique… Et maintenant, à chaque fois que je prends mon violon en main, je ne joue qu'elle…

***Ren***

Il ne m'a pas répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'était cette musique. Je n'ai rien dit d'autre. Mais j'ai vu ses doigts se crisper sur son archet, et sa bouche se pincer.

J'attend la fin du morceau.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Je frissonne, je crois…

Je ne connaissais pas ce Shin.

Moi j'ai toujours vu le gamin effronté, sourire aux lèvres, le premier à suivre Nobuo dans ses conneries… Ils se ressemblent tous les deux et sont pourtant bien différents…

Nobuo ne cache pas ce qu'il ressent, Shin j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire…

La musique cesse, mais j'ai l'étrange impression que ça ne doit pas se finir comme ça, il manque quelque chose…

Je le regarde, il lève lentement la tête vers moi.

***Shin***

J'ai toujours eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Toujours eut du mal à lui parler…

Au-delà de m'impressionner, il me fascine…

-C'était la BO du film _Requiem for a Dream_ de Darren Aronofsky.

-… Je ne connais pas… C'était très beau…

-… Peut-être, mais à jouer tout seul, ce n'est rien…

-… Bon… Merci… Je, je vais voir si je ne trouve pas Yasu maintenant.

-… D'accord.

-A plus !

-Bye…

Il se lève et s'en va.

Je le suis du regard. Cette grande silhouette toujours habillée de noir… Ses mains fines qui me fascinent, qu'elles jouent basse ou guitare.

Mais c'est surtout sa voix.

Sa voix grave, lente, sensuelle…

Quand il me parlait à l'instant, elle était encore plus lente qu'à l'ordinaire. Il butait sur ses mots… Comme s'il avait été happé par la musique.

Comme s'il respectait un pacte passé avec le souffle sortant de mon violon.

***Ren***

Je sors mais ne m'en vais pas tout de suite.

Je reste dos contre la porte, mains croisées derrière moi, toujours sur la poignée.

C'était quoi cette sensation ? Ce souffle presque glacial qui m'a traversé ? Et cette lueur dans ses yeux, que cache-t-il ?

Je dois reprendre mes esprits, il faut que je trouve Yasu… Je ne sais même plus pourquoi d'ailleurs…

***Shin***

Mes doigts sur mon manche rejouent les mêmes notes.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, de mes yeux des larmes coulent.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache… C'était mon secret…

***Ren***

Finalement, j'ai arrêté de chercher Yasu, je ne me souvenais même plus du pourquoi… J'ai rejoint Reira et Takumi, je n'ai pas croisé Nana. Et dans un sens, ça m'a soulagé, sans savoir pourquoi…

Aujourd'hui, on doit prendre l'avion, direction l'Ecosse pour notre nouveau clip. Mais il nous manque du matos et je suis de corvée, direction la salle des instru'.

J'ouvre sans frapper alors que j'entendais très bien la musique sortant de la salle. Ou du moins je l'ai sentie. La pièce est sensée être insonorisée.

J'entre mais reste sur le pas de la porte, je pensais pouvoir la franchir d'un bond et attraper rapidement les trois jacks qui nous manquent après un bref signe de tête, mais je ne peux pas.

Comme la première fois, je suis happé par la musique.

Cette même musique, ce même instrument, ce même garçon aux cheveux gris et aux piercings argentés.

Je ne peux plus faire un pas mais je réussis à fermer la porte, aucun son ne doit quitter cette pièce, je l'ai sus dès la première note.

***Shin***

Il est là.

Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'est lui.

Il a ouvert brutalement puis a rapidement refermé, sans un bruit. Mais lui n'a pas quitté la pièce. Je sens son regard sur moi.

Je préfère fermer les yeux.

***Ren***

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je ressens sa douleur. Je ressens sa tristesse. Je ressens sa détresse…

Pourquoi a-t-il fermé les yeux ? Il ne veut pas me voir. Mais il sait que je suis là, il sait que c'est moi.

J'avance, lentement, sans un bruit. La chaise est à l'exacte même place que la dernière fois, je m'y assois de la même manière.

Je le regarde de la même manière.

Ses longs doigts habitués aux dures cordes de la basse virevoltent sans aucun souci sur le minuscule manche et les quatre cordes si fines. Son autre main tient avec véhémence l'archet qui glisse sur les cordes. Ses paupières sont baissées et sa bouche semble pincée.

Regarde-moi Shin… Je ne supporte pas te voir comme ça, même si je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi.

***Shin***

Il me fixe sans un mot.

Il n'a pas fait de bruit mais je sais qu'il est assis au même endroit que la dernière fois, dans la même position.

Il regarde mes doigts sur le manche et ma main sur l'archet, comme la dernière fois… Mais, pourquoi sens-je aussi ses yeux sur ma bouche ?

***Ren***

Il tressaille, sa bouche s'est entrouverte pour se refermer directement. L'ai-je déconcentré ? Non, il continue de jouer avec la même ferveur, le même engouement, la même passion…

Ce n'est pas du tout la même passion que lorsqu'il pince les cordes de sa basse.

La passion qu'il met dans sa basse se voit. Celle qu'il met dans son violon se ressent.

Je ferme les yeux moi aussi, et je la sens, je la touche presque. Je tends la main mais ne peut la saisir, elle n'est qu'un souffle.

***Shin***

Que fait-il ? Je ne le sens plus… Est-il partit ? Non, j'aurais quand même sentis ses pas sur le sol. Mais je ne sens plus ses yeux sur moi…

Par chance, je n'ai pas sursauté, il aurait su que je sais qu'il est là… Ou bien le sait-il déjà ?

Le sais-tu Ren, que je t'ai toujours regardé moi ? Que je t'ai toujours admiré ? Que je t'ai toujours respecté… Alors pourquoi as-tu poussé cette porte… Pourquoi es-tu entré alors que tu savais que je voulais être seul… Alors que tu sais que seul toi connais mon secret… Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus…

Et pourtant, il m'écoute, sans un bruit, sans un mot. Il ne me regarde plus mais écoute chacune de mes notes, chacun de mes mouvements, chacun de mes souffles et ceux de mon violon…

Le morceau est finit depuis bien longtemps, mais je l'ai recommencé, et je le recommencerais jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille… Je ne veux pas à avoir à le regarder… Je ne veux pas croiser son regard noir si vague et pourtant si chaud… Ne me force pas Ren… Ne me force pas…

***Ren***

J'ai beau tendre la main, remuer mes doigts dans tout les sens, je n'arrive pas à attraper le souffle qui se répand autour de lui, autour de moi…

Il vient de toi finalement… N'est-ce pas ?

C'était ton secret, je m'en suis rendu compte… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi…

Il continue de jouer, les autres m'attendent sûrement depuis longtemps. Je me lève, ne t'inquiète pas Shin, je vais partir… J'attrape les trois premiers jacks qui traînent, ils devraient être suffisant…

Je m'en vais Shin, ne t'inquiète pas je pars. Et pardonne-moi encore…

***Shin***

Ca y est, il s'en va. Il prend ce qu'il était venu chercher. Je sens ses pas au sol, j'entends le faible glissement de la porte sur le sol. J'entends la poignée qui se baisse et le loquet qui se lève.

Il est partit, sans rien me dire.

Il est partit et m'a laissé avec mon secret.

Alors pourquoi mes yeux pleurent ?

***Ren***

Dans l'avion le sommeil ne vient pas. Nous sommes partis depuis une dizaine d'heures et le voyage en dure un peu plus de 24. Je ne dormirais pas de toute façon… Alors j'écris. Où du moins j'essaye d'écrire la partition de ce qu'a joué Shin.

Je n'ai pas cherché à prendre connaissance du film, encore moins de la personne qui a écrit la musique.

J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi cette musique et pas une autre. Shin, cette musique lente, triste et angoissante ne te ressemble pas… Qu'est-elle pour toi ?

On nage à travers les nuages, j'ai pris place près du hublot. A côté de moi, Reira s'est endormie sur mon épaule, Naoki dors lui aussi, le visage appuyé sur sa main maintenue en l'air par son coude sur l'accoudoir. Takumi lui est réveillé, dans la rangée d'en face, séparée par le minuscule couloir, il pianote sur son ordinateur portable et sur son téléphone en même temps. Sûrement Hachikô, une véritable sangsue… Mais très attachante je le reconnais…

Mais moi, je ne pense même pas à Nana restée au Japon. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir et étrangement, je m'en fiche…

Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête ce garçon au visage triste.

A lui non plus je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. Et pourtant on s'est vu. Enfin, je l'ai vu…

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas regardé… Au-delà de blesser mon amour propre, c'est mon âme qui a été transcendée. Tu m'as ému comme personne ne l'avait fait avant toi. Tu m'as attrapé et m'a froissé telle une vulgaire feuille de papier… Et ça fait mal, je le ressens encore, là… Tout près… Tu sens ?

Mon cœur qui bat si fort, il est tout fripé… Tu l'as malaxé en l'espace d'une note, et il n'a pas encore réussit à se délier…

Les nuages défilent… C'est apaisant… Mais ton visage aux yeux fermés ne quitte pas mon esprit…

La partition est depuis longtemps écrite. Ce qu'il manque, c'est du piano.

Mais je ne sais pas en jouer…

***Shin***

Je suis totalement seul en salle de musique à présent. Personne pour venir me déranger… Personne non plus pour me chercher… C'est mon moment de pause, et comme à chaque fois personne n'essaye de me trouver.

Mon archet virevolte, mes doigts courent. Mais j'ai l'impression que le son qui sort n'est pas le même… J'ai l'impression que les notes n'ont pas le même sens… Je n'ai plus la même sensation au creux du ventre, je n'ai plus les mêmes frissons dans le dos, je n'ai plus la même image dans la tête…

Cette musique, cette mélodie se jouait pour moi toujours sous un cerisier dont le vent arrachait les fleurs qui tombaient en une fine pluie rose… Mais maintenant, c'est une pluie de flocon de neige blanche et douce qui tombe sur ton visage… Pourquoi toi ?

Pourquoi toi…

Je ne t'ai pourtant rien demandé… Je ne t'ai pourtant pas parlé… Je n'ai pourtant jamais cherché à t'aimer…

C'est pourtant ces mots qui me viennent à la bouche alors que mes notes s'épuisent et que mes larmes coulent une fois de plus… Je les retenais depuis une semaine, depuis que tu es partit…

J'aurais du lever la tête. J'aurais du t'affronter et je n'aurais pas eu ces pensées.

J'aurais du te regarder et je n'aurais pas eu à souffrir de ton départ.

Je n'aurais pas souffert car tu m'aurais simplement regardé de tes yeux noirs, de ton regard vague si chaud et si doux… Et tu m'aurais sourit pour me dire au revoir…

Je n'aurais jamais franchit le pas qu'il y a entre la fascination de loin et l'amour collé au corps…

***Ren***

Un mois.

Un mois à traîner sous la pluie, dans la boue…

Un clip dans un château en ruine sur une île verdoyante…

Et pas un rayon de soleil.

Le manager est furax, les techniciens désespérés et nous, nous on attend que ça passe.

Je suis à l'hôtel, je ne bouge pas de ma chambre. Je préfère regarder la pluie plutôt que de la sentir sur mon visage. Parce que je sais ce qu'il va se passer.

Si la pluie tombe sur mon visage, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de retenir les larmes au fond de mes yeux. Parce que j'ai envie de pleurer.

J'ai envie de pleurer et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Ou je me force à ne pas le reconnaître…

J'ai demandé à Reira de me jouer la partition au piano. Ce n'est pas exactement les mêmes notes que celles de ton violon, mais je sais, j'ai le sentiment que c'est la mélodie qui accompagne la tienne, qui la complète…

Ta mélodie, je n'ai qu'elle dans la tête, matin et soir.

Les autres bougent, profite et visite, même sous la pluie… Mais moi je ne veux pas sortir.

J'ai emprunté la basse de Takumi tu sais… Le rude touché des cordes sous mes doigts, le son grave qui raisonne… Ca m'avait manqué…

C'est étrange… Je te vois en face de moi en train de sourire… Cigarette à la bouche, mains dans les poches, tu souris. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce sourire m'est adressé…

J'ai beau me retourner, je ne vois pas à qui tu souris comme ça… Pour qui tu es joyeux. Moi je n'ai que ta tristesse et ta détresse… Je l'ai sentie tu sais, ta lente agonie… Dans quoi es-tu tombé ? Que c'est-il passé pour que tu te brise ainsi ?

J'ai eu juste à franchir la porte.

Ne me mens pas Shin.

Ne me mens pas, je sais que c'est de ma faute…

En une note tu as déchiré mon âme, en un regard j'ai dû briser la tienne…

Comment faire pour retrouver tous les morceaux… Comment faire pour retrouver ton sourire et chasser cette furieuse envie de te serrer contre moi, d'entendre les battements de ton cœur contre le mien…

***Shin***

Deux mois, deux mois que tu es partit, que tu m'as laissé seul… Un secret ce n'est pas drôle si on ne peut plus le partager !

Ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'y a personne pour l'épier…

Je n'ai plus touché mon violon, je n'en ai pas eu la force… Entendre cette mélodie me rappelle combien tu me manques… Ta voix, ton regard surtout… Je ne sais même pas quelle odeur tu as, quel est le goût de ta peau… Je n'ai jamais entendu ta respiration près de mon oreille, jamais sentit ton souffle sur ma peau, dans mon cou…

J'agonise.

Et devant moi, sous la neige, tu as ta guitare à la main et tu joues.

Mais tu ne joues pas pour moi…

Comment le pourrais-tu alors que l'on ne se connaît presque pas. Alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas…Et pourtant…

Et pourtant je t'aime.

***Ren***

Je t'aime.

Ce sont les premiers mots qui me sont venu à la bouche lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin et que mon esprit embué a vu la pluie de l'autre côté de la vitre.

On a tourné le clip, mais Reira ne voulait pas encore repartir, alors on est resté. De toute façon, si on était rentré, que t'aurais-je dis ?

Je crois que plus jamais je n'aurais le courage de pousser cette porte. Je ne l'ai ouverte que deux fois, mais la première était déjà de trop.

Je m'en veux, je m'en veux d'avoir entendu ton secret et de t'avoir volé ton sourire.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais te regarder alors que tu me ronges le cœur…

***Shin***

Tu n'es pas revenu… Pourtant je t'attends…

Je sais que tu es rentré. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ?

***Ren***

Tous les jours je m'arrête devant la porte.

Tous les jours je pose ma main sur le bois peint en jaune.

Tous les jours j'essaye de ressentir ta présence.

Tous les jours je ne peux qu'ignorer les battements de mon cœur qui agonise…

***Shin***

Ouvre la porte… Je t'en supplie… Ouvre la porte…

***Ren***

Il neige, regarde Shin, il neige…

Je te regarde tu sais…

Je suis à la fenêtre tout là-haut, tu me vois ?

Non…

Non tu ne me vois pas…

Tu ne lèves plus la tête Shin… Tu ne regardes plus que tes pieds et tu n'enlèves même pas la neige qui tombe sur tes yeux…

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter, non, pas moi…

Pourquoi ne souris-tu pas Shin ? Regarde autour de toi, même Hachikô a perdu son sourire… Et pourquoi ai-je retrouvé ton violon, dans un coin de la salle des instruments, prenant la poussière…

Qu'ais-je fais Shin… Qu'ai-je fais…

***Shin***

Tu ne viendras pas, tu ne viendras plus…

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'en soucier, je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer… Je ne peux même plus sourire.

***Ren***

Je me suis enfermé dans cette salle.

Cette salle dont je n'aurais jamais du passer la porte.

Tu aurais dû garder ton secret pour toi tout seul, tu aurais dû me renvoyer balader.

Tu aurais dû crier, m'insulter, me frapper !

Tu n'aurais pas dû m'accepter dans ta bulle. Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter ma présence…

J'ai sentit ton souffle, je n'ai pas pu l'attraper.

Et maintenant je le désir plus que tout…

Ce souffle qui m'enveloppe et me frôle… Ce souffle qui me tenait au chaud…

Il a disparu et tu ne souriras plus jamais…

***Shin***

Je tremble.

La porte est close.

J'entends ton souffle…

***Ren***

Il neige toujours.

Tu n'es plus dehors.

J'ai froid.

***Shin***

J'ai peur d'ouvrir.

Je sais que tu es là

***Ren***

Je regarde ton violon.

Je vois ton visage sur la vitre.

***Shin***

Je sombre.

***Ren***

J'agonise.

***Shin***

Ouvre la porte à ma place.

***Ren***

Inversons les rôles.

***Shin***

Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir !

***Ren***

Ouvre la porte Shin.

***Shin***

C'est toi qui es venu les deux fois !

***Ren***

Je ne bougerais pas Shin. C'est à toi de venir. C'est à toi de m'accepter une fois de plus.

***Shin***

J'ai peur Ren… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir retenir mes larmes… J'ai peur de ce que j'ai laissé dans la salle…

***Ren***

Entre. Ton secret a été bien gardé. Ton violon est toujours là. Je ne l'ai pas touché. Je ne l'ai pas bougé. Je ne l'ai pas cassé.

Il est toujours là ton violon.

Et ton secret est dans mon cœur.

***Shin***

Tu joues… Oui, tu joues… C'est ton propre souffle que je sens à travers la porte. Est-ce ton secret ?

Non. Non ça ne l'est pas…

C'est un autre secret, le secret qui répond aux battements de mon cœur.

***Ren***

Aller, encore un effort… Tu as déjà baissé la poignée… Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin… Je continue de jouer Shin, je continuerais jusqu'à que tu sois entré.

Je te rends ton souffle Shin.

Je te rends ton secret alors entre, vient le chercher !

***Shin***

Non ! Non je n'en veux pas ! Je n'en veux plus…

Je veux que tu le garde, mais promet moi…

Promet moi qu'il ne sera qu'à toi…

***Ren***

Entre Shin, aller, entre !

***Shin***

Je te vois, ça y est je te vois…

Je sens ton souffle, j'entends tes respirations, mais tu es de dos et je ne sais pas quelle expression tu affiches sur ton visage…

Quelle expression dois-je afficher sur le mien ?

Surtout ne te retourne pas ! Continue de jouer, alors que ce n'est pas ton instrument, continue de jouer, ne t'arrête pas…

Je vais prendre mon violon Ren, je vais le reprendre, ne t'arrête pas.

Ca y est, il n'est plus poussiéreux, il est accordé Ren, écoute !

Il se fond dans ta musique…

***Ren***

Oui je t'entends Shin, je n'entends que toi, toi et ton souffle, tu l'as complètement retrouvé n'est-ce pas ?

Tu n'essayeras pas de t'en séparer de nouveau tu me le promets ?

***Shin***

Nos souffles se mélangent.

Ce n'est pas la musique, ce sont nos esprits.

Les vois-tu ?

Ils virevoltent près l'un de l'autre autour de la pièce…

***Ren***

Est-ce mon imagination ou bien il y a des pétales de fleurs de cerisier qui tombent ?

Je ne me suis pas retourné Shin, j'attends que tu me le demandes…

Je ne cesserais pas de jouer temps que tu ne me l'auras pas demandé.

***Shin***

J'ai cessé de jouer Ren, le morceau est terminé.

Retournes toi.

***Ren***

Je ne me retournerais pas Shin.

***Shin***

Retournes toi…

***Ren***

Je ne bougerais pas.

***Shin***

Je t'aime…

***Ren***

Tu vois… Tu vois que tu ne manques pas de courage…

Mais ce n'est pas finit, il faut que tu me le dises.

***Shin***

Je sens ton odeur, je sens ta chaleur, ton cœur bat aussi vite que le mien.

Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours, enlaçant ton torse mon visage enfouit dans le creux de ton cou, tes cheveux me chatouillant la joue…

Je pourrais rester comme ça éternellement…

Juste avec toi.

-Arrête de jouer.

***Ren***

Et je t'obéi, mes doigts lâchent les touches blanches et noires, ces touches que je n'ai appris à manier rien que pour toi… Que j'ai travaillé en ne pensant qu'à toi…

Un piano, mais je n'en n'avais jamais touché un avant !

Mais ce n'est toujours pas fini Shin, je ne ferais rien, ce n'est pas à moi de m'imposer.

Aller, demande moi, cette chose qui te brûle les lèvres autant que moi…

-Embrasse-moi.

***Shin***

Sans un bruit, tu te retournes et moi je garde la tête baissée, j'ai toujours aussi peur de croiser ton regard.

Tu poses ta main sur mon menton, non ! Ne le relève pas tout de suite !

Oui, juste comme ça… Mélange juste nos souffles, ne cherche pas à voir mes yeux s'il te plait… Je n'ai pas encore cette force de supporter ton regard.

***Ren***

Tu ne bouge plus, tu t'es crispé, ne veux-tu plus ?

Je me rapproche lentement Shin, je franchirais la barrière puisque tu me l'as demandé, mais si tu ne veux plus, recule-toi…

Recule-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

***Shin***

Ca y est ! Ca y est…

***Ren***

Tu as la bouche chaude Shin.

Beaucoup plus chaude que tes mains que je tiens dans les miennes…

Tes lèvres sont sucrées, beaucoup plus douces que ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer…

S'il te plait, ouvre un peu la bouche…

***Shin***

Ton souffle s'insinue tout au fond de ma gorge.

Il dilate mes muscles, il recolle les morceaux de mon âme… Il est son liant, il fait partit d'elle, comme le mien fait partit de toi alors que tu m'embrasses et que tu enserres doucement ma taille.

Tu t'es complètement retourné.

Tu me serres doucement contre ton torse sans lâcher ma bouche.

Je suis entre tes jambes écartées et moi aussi je me serre contre toi, mes bras encerclent ton cou, mes mains s'enfouissent dans tes cheveux.

Tu sens bon…

***Ren***

Aller vient Shin, suis moi, c'est devenu trop petit ici, il n'y a plus de place pour nos deux souffle réunit.

Aller Shin, on y va !

Laisse ton secret ici, là où on va, tu n'en auras plus besoin…

***Shin***

Tu mets fin au baiser et tu me prends doucement la main. Où va-t-on ?

***Ren***

Là où nous pourrons construire notre propre secret.

***Shin***

Nous courrons sous la neige.

C'est beau tout ce blanc avec toi tout en noir.

***Ren***

C'est beau tout ce blanc avec toi près de moi.

***Shin***

Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche.

Tu me serres doucement contre toi, ton souffle traverse mon corps, je pourrais m'endormir, mais j'ai envie d'autre chose.

***Ren***

Je ne sais pas si ça vient véritablement de toi, mais nous tombons sur le lit derrière nous.

Toi sur moi, moi sous toi.

Mais, que fais-tu ?

***Shin***

J'ai chaud.

Je suis totalement nu mais j'ai chaud.

Tu me regardes et j'ai chaud.

***Ren***

Tes yeux me supplient alors je m'exécute.

Je suis nu moi aussi, assit devant toi et te voilà qui t'approche, c'est étrange, mais nos yeux ne se sont toujours pas croisés…

***Shin***

Tu es en moi.

Ton souffle est encore plus chaud et mon âme bouillonne.

***Ren***

Shin ! Qu'as-tu fais…

Je suis en toi et tu pleures dans mes bras…

Que dois-je faire ?

Tu as mal je le vois, pourquoi ne te relèves-tu pas ?

Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais… Avoir le souffle qui s'échappe de ta bouche me suffit…

***Shin***

Je ne veux pas partir.

Je n'ai plus mal Ren.

Je te sens juste en moi.

Je sens juste ta chaleur, donne moi en un peu plus… S'il te plait…

***Ren***

Tu commences à remuer sur moi, ton visage emplit de larme toujours enfouit dans ma poitrine, tes poings liés posés sur mes clavicules.

Chut… Ne fais plus rien… Laisse-moi te bercer…

***Shin***

Tu as comprit…

Tu as comprit…

Tu te fonds en moi.

***Ren***

Ton corps tremble.

Tu frissonnes.

Tu gémis…

***Shin***

Nous ne formons qu'un !

***Ren***

Nous ne sommes qu'un.

***Shin***

Tu es en moi !

***Ren***

Je suis toi.

***Shin***

Je ressens ton souffle !

***Ren***

Tu es mon souffle.

***Shin***

Tu es mon souffle…

***Ren***

Il n'y a qu'un seul souffle.

***Shin***

-Je t'aime…

***Ren***

-Je t'aime.

Nos regards se confondent et notre souffle rythme notre secret.


End file.
